Forever in Flames
This is a WIP for CopperWingz contest! Do not steal my plot line, characters or title! Thank you! Exactly 870 words Forever in Flames Written by Simmer the Skywing Dragons screaming. I hear the sounds all through my nightmares, as the innocent citizens are tortured in one way or another. I'm used to the high pitched cries echoing through my head and reverberating off my skull. But this is different. These screams are not only in my own head. They are really there. And I'm the monster. .......... Explosion and I left early for the village. It is some distance away from our cave in the mountains, and it takes too long to get there normally. We hold a store there. My brother and I sell oddities we find in the mountains to dragons that don't get the privelage to go there. It was a good day for our stall. We had lots of customers and sold nearly all our stock. But the final customer was very interesting. This dragon wore a hooded cloak, and we couldn't see his face. Explosion did ask him to remove his hood, but the dragon refused. He bought two of our least popular oddities. A small chip of stone that somehow sets a fire. Usually no dragon buys them because they can breathe their own fire. But he bought two. As strange as this was Explosion and I accepted the coins gratefully, and began to pack up. It was a little later that things got a little more heated. -------- I was taking another walk later that day, exploring the sights. Well, I was trying to. You see, no dragon was around. It was a curious sight. Usually the village was bustling with dragons, trying to get places and get things done. But now it was as if I was in a different place altogether. I hear commotion from outside the village. Ah, there they are. I was at the edge of the village at the time and was able to exit quickly, meaning to ask the villagers what was going on. But as I got closer I could recognise the commotion as... muffle screams? I quickened my pace to find them... and there they were. The citizens were bound and muzzled. The hooded dragon from before stood by them, a lit torch in his talon. It was obvious he would burn them. "Let them go!" I scream, crouching. "No." The hooded figure says simply. "I refuse. But I offer you a choice. I hate this village, it holds bad memories for me. I grew up here, hated and teased. I want you to burn it." I growl. How dare he want to use my fire scales for such a purpose. I'd never do it! Not if he gave me a mountain of treasure! "Never!" I cry. He moves the torch closer, singing a dragons tail. She screamed. "Lets see. You can save the lives of countless dragons.... or that of your brother. One dragon, meaningless to all but you.... and me." The hooded dragon looks with a snarl at a dragon tied to a pole inside the village. He has deep red scales and.... he's Explosion. NOW I remembered. In our dragonethood, Explosion had bullied a fireless dragon. Could this be him, after all these years? It had to be. "Explosion!" I cry. "Incinerate! Save me!" he screeches back, desperate. So that was my choice. Save the life of one dragon, my beloved brother, or the lives of countless others. I really had only one option. Tears streaked down my cheeks until they fizzled into steam. I touched my talon to a hut. It exploded into flames. I flew above the village, seeing its pines turn to bonfires. My tears fall into the inferno. I can feel my heart breaking, splitting into two, never to be joined again. Explosion had looked at me in horror, as flames engulfed the village, and in turn, his body. I closed my eyes, hearing his screams. When I looked again.... he was gone. Dead. Lifeless. "Are you happy now?" I turn around to yell through my tears at the hooded dragon. But he was gone. All that was left was his cloak, next to the burning remains of the village and my brothers blackened corpse. It was slowly being eaten by the flames, a cruel reminder of what I had done to my brother. I burned through the ropes holding the villagers hostage using only my claws. They backed away from me, eyes round with terror. Those of them who had bought things from my stand dropped them at my claws, as if they were a disease. The dragons run away, screaming and crying. None as much as me. The hooded dragon had ruined my life with a simple question: 'Save all, or just one?'. It was all his fault. I was filled with a horrible need for vengeance. It flowed through my veins, bubbling up inside me like a balloon being blown up too far. Then the balloon burst, and all my hatred for the dragon exploded throughout my body, being released through two simple sentences. "I will dance through the flames to find you. And when I do, it won't be pretty." And with those ominous words on my tounge I charge into the fire, almost able to see the fireless dragon burning under my talons.... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed)